


Fly to you like birds do

by Analinea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Happy Ending, a lil bit of angst, but not too much, no real other tag to add, vague mention of college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analinea/pseuds/Analinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're separated by life and college, but when they really need each other they find their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly to you like birds do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BulletBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletBlaze/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAMI! And surprise! NO ANGST (or, like, not much?)
> 
> Title from Thousand Miles by Tove Lo

Allison has been away for one hundred and twelve days. Lydia counted. In all this time, there has been exactly ten phones calls and too many texts for even Lydia to calculate. She just knows that it's not enough.

Four years of friendship and just like that, after a little more than three months away, Allison drifts away from her. Talks and talks about how amazing it is where she is, hints at the difficulties of being away but doesn't really say much about it, and barely asks how Lydia's doing. They used to share everything, from the sillier things to the hardest parts of their lives.

Lydia tries not to be hurt. She understands, really, that Allison starts a new life and makes new friends the same way she's doing herself at college. Thing is, she lost a lot of friend along the years but she really thought that this time, this one girl wouldn't leave her behind.

She stays available for Allison, always, answers every message and call. Allison still listens to her sometimes, but it feels like she doesn't really want to hear any of it. So Lydia says nothing. She doesn't say, _I miss you so much and I'm so scared you'll forget me_. She doesn't say anything. Neither does Allison.

 

It gets better, eventually. Christmas comes around, they find each other again and the rest of the Pack can wait, Lydia gets to have Allison for herself just a little while. They cling to each other even more than before.

One night as they lie in bed next to each other, sleep making their eyes heavy, Allison starts whispering secrets that Lydia knows the girl won't even remember sharing in the morning.

“I'm sorry I kept you away. I was too scared that I'd break and come back home, if I let myself think too much about all I left behind” she says first, and Lydia says nothing. She gets it. Allison acts tough, even when she doesn't need too.

When she breaks, she breaks hard then pulls herself back together until no one can even see the cracks. Lydia is worried that one day, she won't be able to mend her own broken pieces.

“Really miss'd ya,” Allison slurs just before her breathing evens out. She always falls asleep like that, in the middle of a sentence or reaching for something. One time, while she was reading a book, and it fell on her face so hard she jumped out of bed. Lydia laughed so hard she started crying.

“I really missed you too,” she answers to her sleeping best friend, and turns away to keep it in her heart.

 

Allison goes away again, but she doesn't stay away from Lydia this time. She also admits more easily that there's days she misses home so much she feels like she can't get out of bed.

One night, she calls Lydia crying, talks about someone Lydia knows by name only but already wants to kill herself for hurting Allison.

They stay on the phone for five hours, and Lydia has the headache of the century but she stays on the line and tries to soothe her friend. Just before she's finally calm enough to fall asleep, Allison says so quietly that Lydia almost misses it, “Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Lydia's eyes widen in the dark, and her heart does a funny thing where it beats too fast and goes too warm and too big and she's worried she'll explode.

She thinks back on high school and remembers the times before Allison, when she thought being smart was something to hide under pouts and drama. The number of so called friends that left her because she suddenly wasn't so popular anymore. Jackson that, after a declaration of love that saved him, left for London with barely any explanation and no word ever since.

She thinks that without Allison, she would've been benched from the supernatural and forced to watch things happen around her and to herself that she wouldn't have understood. It was still like that for a while, screaming herself awake with blood under her nails from where she scratched at her arms.

She thinks of what her life would've been without Allison, and she thinks about that first night they spent together at her house, when they watched Ghost, and she says, “Ditto.”

 

Lydia's heart stops for a beat when Allison says, “I want to come home,” between sobs. She wouldn't admit it but she's crying too when she has to listen to the pain in Allison's voice.

So, she says, “I'm on my way,” and she leaves campus the next morning with her car and barely enough clothes, not looking back. Nothing could stop her now, hurricanes or monsters. She's getting Allison back.

 

They plan the trip back, and it could be two days of driving to Beacon Hills but they decide to make it four. The car is alternatively silent and filled with music and loud singing. They eat weird sandwiches on the side of the road, looking at wind turbines and planes. They only really talk at night, when the darkness makes it feel like sadness will dissolve on the way between their two unseen bodies.

Except for one time, Lydia taking her turn to drive in the early hours of the afternoon; Allison opens her mouth and goes all the way to taking a breath before shutting her mouth without saying anything. Lydia huffs and turns briefly to her. She doesn't need to tell Allison to start talking, her look is enough to make the girl clear her throat.

“Uh...I think I...you know there was this girl and I, uh...,” Allison sighs, exasperated by herself, and starts again with a firm voice that would hide her nerves to anyone that doesn't know her like Lydia does. “I think I like girls too.”

Lydia hums. “Yeah?” she replies to see if Allison has something to add.

“Is that...wrong?” Allison finally says in a smaller voice, looking at the white lines disappearing under the car.

“Why would it be?” Lydia answers, then figures it's now or never to say, “Me too, actually.”

The car falls silent again after that, because they both don't really know what to say. But it's there, and they know they'll talk about it again, eventually. First, they need to process it themselves, now that the words are out to become real.

 

They're back home, and Allison is back in her apartment with her father. Isaac still lives there and Lydia knows that they had a thing, the both of them, before and after the Nogitsune almost killed Allison. She remembers clearly the day Allison called to tell her how her dad walked in on them and yelled, “Another werewolf?”.

Allison was desperately trying to say, “It's not funny!” between fits of laughter, and they couldn't calm down for at least fifteen minutes. At the end of it, their stomachs hurt and they sniffled for a long moment without saying another word. Lydia tried to start talking about something else at some point, but started chuckling and they were both gone again.

After she's back home, telling her mom she's taking some time off class -she can afford it anyway- Lydia feels so bad for the next two days that she barely eats. She can't figure out why until she dreams of seeing Allison hand in hand with Isaac, kissing him, and wakes up crying.

She doesn't say anything, but she dreads the moment it will become true. And that's when she fully realizes something.

 

Can we really say when love starts? Lydia wonders. She goes back to that first day of high school, seeing a cute brunette that's new in town and would make a wonderful addition to her accessories. She goes through all the memories starting from there, can't even pin point at what exact moment she started seeing Allison as her friend, let alone her best friend.

She goes back to fighting for their lives and strategic meetings and that one time she waited all night in the hospital, terrified of having to run out of the waiting room to scream Allison's name to the dark, cold sky.

Lydia comes up empty. She can't say for the life of her when it started, but she sure as hell needs it to stop.

She calls Stiles, and he doesn't bring up the fact that it's three in the morning and he just drove all day to see Derek for the first time in months. He owes her that much, because of all the freak out calls she got from him.

He chuckles, when she's done explaining everything, and she snaps because it's. Not. Funny. At all. He apologizes and says, “I never thought I would say this one day, but you're being stupid Lyds.”

 

Allison is seating there, right in front of her, and for the first time in her life Lydia Martin is intimidated. Because no matter four years of knowing each other like the back of their hands, this is new.

They awkwardly talk, because Allison feels that there's something bothering Lydia. At some point she's fed up with it, though, and ends up confronting the problem head on.

“Okay, what is it?” she says a little harshly. Lydia winces, but she knows that Allison doesn't mean to be that violent in her tone, it's the way she talks naturally and she learned to control it over the years. Except she's nervous because of the tension in the air, so it comes out that way.

“It's uh...,” Lydia answers, looking out the window. She's almost deciding that denial is a wonderful thing and is about to call off the whole operation, no matter how Stiles will call her a coward and tell her how she didn't let him back down when he was in the same situation.

But if she's one thing, it's stubborn. She's never been a quitter. Allison is getting impatient, though, and she gets Lydia back on tracks with a sigh. “You look like I used you dog as a pin cushion, what is it? Tell me!”

Lydia thinks back on her late night talk with Stiles, when he said, “You're the bravest person I know, Lydia -yes, Derek you're very brave too, let me just...ugh, okay- you're the bravest girl I know, Lydia, -happy now?- so you'll do fine! I promise that whatever happens, you won't lose anything.”

So she straightens up, hardens her face and her resolve, and she declares, “I love you.”

She made some statistical predictions about this. The most likely scenario is Allison replying, “Yeah, I know,” with a shrug, mistaking this -on purpose or not- for a deep friendship declaration. The less likely -but the one Lydia can't stop thinking about- is Allison throwing her coffee at her face and stomping out to never contact her ever again.

Allison looks like an owl for about two seconds, surprise and shock leaving her voiceless. Then her face morphs slowly to get a big smile on her face and she starts laughing and laughing. This is scenario number five, Thinking It's a Joke. Lydia is ready to start laughing too and deny everything, even as her heart is shattering.

But to her surprise, Allison takes her hands in hers and she's the most beautiful thing Lydia's ever seen; cheeks flushed and dimpled with a happy smile, eyes bright with tears of laughter and joy, soft looking hair getting long again and let loose and wild.

But it's not as beautiful as the words out of her mouth, when she says,

“Me too, stupid! I love you too!”

 

Allison and Lydia confessed their love to each other one hundred and twelve hours ago. It's doesn't seem like much, put in days. It's nearly not enough, put in seconds, to express how infinite they feel.

 


End file.
